


Dear Diary

by alabandical



Series: Goldeneyes [2]
Category: Stargate LRP UK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabandical/pseuds/alabandical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday I killed two people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.
> 
> If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/

Yesterday I killed two people. Well, I really didn’t, as it turns out, but I’m not sure how to square that with the memory of watching them go down. The next day people were pretty cool about everything, but let’s just say the word embarrassment doesn’t really cover it. _Shame_ , I suppose, is what it is.

  
I would have liked the opportunity to say my apologies, but as usual people were busy preventing the world ending, or at least the Scotland part of it.

  
I got to speak to Flash, and I tried to thank him for saving me, but he just thought I was talking about the bullets. He didn’t understand that wasn’t what I meant at all.

Freeman, though, he came over and shook my hand and said, no hard feelings. A pretty perceptive guy - but I suppose it goes with the territory.

The Brigadier was very kind. I haven’t seen that side of him before. And very considerate – I got to leave under my own steam and the MP escort caught up with me on the road out.

  
Now I get to spend a day being grilled by the headshrinkers and then it’s off to Fiji. It’s so odd, it was only on Friday that Hobb was telling me how much he hated it there and I said I’d love to go. Oh the irony. Or something, whatever.

  
I was going to say something about how I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to relax, wondering if people will trust me again, or whether it will be weird when I get back, but I should really just suck it up, I think. So I guess I will.

  
Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Storing these here in case LJ falls over for good. They're old but I'm fond of them.


End file.
